


You Look so Pretty

by parkwoojins



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, both are cute tho, i love this ship they're the cutest, idk if they're called alpacadong or dongpaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin oneshot





	You Look so Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> aisfngai I really love this Donghyun and Youngmin ship but there's so little people that ship them and it's so sad bc they're adorable af but!!!! this oneshot is based off donghyun's song that he wrote

**_I didn't like you at the beginning.  
_ **

You were great at dancing, singing, rapping and you even had great visuals. There had to be a flaw somewhere in you but I couldn't find it, and I disliked you for that.

Life wasn't fair, some people were so gifted and some people weren't gifted at all. The only thing that was close to bad about you was how kind you were, if that could even count as something bad.

You were so kind, helping everyone when they needed help instead of helping yourself first. You never knew how to say 'No' so you always ended up helping people before yourself.

**_But I got a feeling for you slowly._ **

I ignored you every time you came and talked to me but you were so persistent with trying to be my friend, why I didn't understand but I gave up on hating you and became your friend instead.

You were so kind, and always had a bright smile on your face, ready to help me anytime. I felt bad for disliking you before. In a week we were like best friends and got along great.

**_You who act like a friend, no, you who act like a family._ **

When we were trainees we weren't allowed to visit home unless it's the holidays so all I had was you and the other trainees.

We were close before, but now we got even closer, leaning on each other for support whenever we needed it. Always being there for one another no matter what happened.

It felt good to have someone as close as a family member around all the time. Someone I could trust with anything and everything.

**_You look pretty._ **

I loved the way your eyes sparkled when you were doing music, performing, writing or listening to songs. Whenever you did something you liked, your eyes would light up.

It showed how passionate you were about being a idol, performing in front of people and your love for music. I loved how passionate you were about it.

**_We stick together everyday, we watch movies together._ **

No one in the company could deny that we were the closest, we spent every waking hour with each other, it was a miracle we didn't get annoyed with one another.

Everytime a new movie came out, we would rush to watch it together, it didn't matter if we liked it or not, it was a time we could spend by ourselves together. And we treasured it.

**_We practiced together, we eat together, and we play together._ **

Anytime I had problems with learning a dance you would rush over to help me when you realized it. And anytime you had problems with singing, you would come to me.

We stuck with each other all the time, composing new songs together, writing lyrics together, eating together and we even shared the same dorm room together.

**_When we feel upset we hold hands and when our eyes meet we feel comforted._ **

The only person who could comfort me when I was upset or homesick was you. You would pull me into a comforting hug and tell me it was okay and that you were there if I wanted to cry and let out my feelings.

When we were going through the auditions to see who would go on Produce 101, you stayed by my side assuring me that we would definitely make it in together. And we did. I would never forget the way your eyes lit up when our names got called together.

**_You look pretty.  
_ **

Everything about you was so endearing, the way youalways were so concentrated when you were doing things you were passionate about. ** _  
_**

****The way you were excited about your favourite things, the way you accidentally bump into things while walking with your eyes closed early in the morning. ** _  
_**

**_You look so pretty.  
_ **

I couldn't help but love everything about you, especially your caring heart, the way you helped random people on the streets when you saw them in need of help. **_  
_**

The way you would rush to volunteer if anyone ever needed help, the way you loved playing around with our dongsaengs, the way you took care of us before yourself, because you were the oldest. ** _  
_**

**_Are we going to be more than friends?_ **

I couldn't deny that I had started falling for you slowly, who wouldn't fall for your charms, your good looks, your amazing smile and personality. Sometimes I wanted to hide you away from the rest of the world, afraid that one day someone might take you away from me. ** _  
_**

I thought of confessing many times, but never went through with it. What if I actually lost you? What would I do then,I would be left with no one. ** _  
_**

**_You look pretty, you look so pretty, and I think I'm going crazy._ **

I loved the way you smiled while teaching me, I loved the way you laughed when someone said something funny.

We were just sitting on the rooftop at 3am and you looked so pretty under the moonlight, and I did something crazy. I blurted out that I liked you.

I expected you to start pushing me away, but you just smiled at me, and said that you felt the same way too.

**_Are we going to be awkward?_ **

I asked you that a thousand times and you would always smile at me with that beautiful smile and say no.

We'd be alright, we stuck with each other for so long, nothing could tear us down no matter what.

**_You look pretty, you look so pretty_ **

In my eyes you would always be the most beautiful, the most ethereal, the most flawless person ever.

**_And I think I'm going crazy._ **

I love you so much I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, so as I finished the song I knelt down on one knee facing you.

_'Im Youngmin will you marry me?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly short and i know its not good but hope you guys still liked it ㅠㅠ do leave kudos and comments so i can improve on my future works!!


End file.
